


Kísértés

by lexfelon00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Frostiron kétperces.</b> A kísértéstől egyféleképpen szabadulhatunk meg: ha megadjuk magunkat neki. /Oscar Wilde/ SlytHay-nek és a telepátiának ajánlva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kísértés

Szerző megjegyzése: talán felesleges mondanom, de véleményeket szívesen fogadok az első ilyen párosítású történetemre :)

**Kísértés**

_A kísértéstől egyféleképpen szabadulhatunk meg: ha megadjuk magunkat neki._ /Oscar Wilde/

 

Tony Starknak lételeme a kíváncsiság. Már kicsi gyerekként is megbabonázta a dolgok működése; mindent szétszedett, megvizsgált, mindent szeretett volna megérteni. 

Személyiségének markáns részét képezte a mindenre kiterjedő kíváncsiság, aminek csak a legritkább esetben tudott gátat szabni. Nem is lett volna ezzel baj, csak hogy emellé volt még valami, ami a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem volt jellemző Tony Starkra: ez pedig nem más volt, mint az önmegtartóztatás. Legyen szó finom italokról, gyors sportautókról vagy szép nőkről, Tony nem tagadott meg magától semmit. 

És talán éppen ennek a két tulajdonságnak köszönhette az ágyán keresztben elterülő norvég isten jelenlétét. Tony a küszöbről állva nézte a férfit, és nagyot sóhajtott. Nem lesz könnyű dolga kimagyarázni ezt a többiek előtt. Belekortyolt elhűlő kávéjába, bal kezével pedig lemondóan túrt amúgy is borzas hajába. Loki és ő tegnap éjjel… igencsak szorosra fűzték a viszonyt. Igen, ez így eléggé diplomatikusnak hangzott. 

Tonynál fellépett egy pillanatnyi elmezavar, másodpercnyi összeomlás a rendszerben; csak ez lehetett az oka, hogy mindenféle veszélyérzetét félredobva csókolta meg azokat a hűvös ajkakat, aztán hagyta, hogy Loki vadállat módjára tépje le róla a ruháit. Igen, Tony egy percre megzavarodott; Loki amúgy is őrült volt. 

Az ő múltjával hajnalban arra riadni fel, hogy egy idegen test melege vonja őt puha ölelésbe, több mint pánikszerű volt. Jó néhány ólomlábon vánszorgó perc kellett ahhoz, hogy dübörgő szíve megnyugodjon és ne akarjon kiszakadni a mellkasából. Miután tudata lecsendesedett és gondolatban gyorsan rekonstruálta az éjjeli eseményeket – elég volt a földön szétszórt ruhadarabokra és a párnán tintaként elömlő hosszú tincsekre néznie –, furcsa nyugalom szállta meg. Ha valaha is el akarná mondani valakinek, hogy hogyan gabalyodtak egymásba Lokival, az bizony az évszázad története lenne.

Félreértés ne essék, Tonytól nem álltak távol az egyéjszakás kalandok. Sőt. Mivel „normális” párkapcsolatban szinte képtelen volt funkcionálni, hódításainak nagy része ilyen hajnalokkal és reggelekkel végződött. Attól függően, hogy mennyire volt másnapos, illetve mennyire tűnt reggeli fényben is elviselhetőnek az ágyában szendergő hölgyemény, Tony kávét főzött és reggelit rendelt. Általában csak magának, de ha az éjszaka során felfedezett _szimpátia_ a Nap első fénysugaráig kitartott, szívesen osztotta meg reggelijét. Aztán szépen kitessékelte az illetőt a lakásából és az életéből, mielőtt bármi elkezdődhetett volna. 

A Káosz istenével szemben azonban tanácstalan volt. Hogyan pattint le az ember egy nyíltan pszichopata félőrültet? Köszöni szépen, Tony szereti a fejét a nyakán tudni – ahogy más testrészét is az eredeti anatómiai viszonyoknak megfelelően kijelölt helyen. Menekülő utat adva magának, halkan kibújt a takaró alól és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Szokásos reggeli rutinját megejtve – bár a város mögötti horizonton még nem is derengett napsugár -, beállította a zuhanyrózsákat és beállt a kellemesen meleg vízsugarak alá. Először hátra, majd előre hajtotta a fejét, és élvezte, ahogy izmain jólesően csorog végig a víz; amíg itt ázott, legalább volt ideje kitalálni, hogy milyen módszerrel tud a legkevesebb áldozatot követelő módon megszabadulni Lokitól. Annyira elmerült saját gondolataiban, hogy csak akkor riadt fel, amikor a zuhanykabin üvegajtaja súrlódó hanggal csúszott félre. Ideje sem volt hátrafordulni, máris egy mellkas feszült a hátának, a derekára pedig hosszú ujjak csúsztak. Talán hallotta, talán csak képzelte a másik férfi szájából elmormolt „Stark” megnevezést.

Tony még annyit sem mondhatott: Dijkstra-algoritmus (amivel irányított vagy irányítás nélküli gráfokban lehet megkeresni a legrövidebb utakat egy adott csúcspontból kiindulva), Loki máris egész testhosszban simult hozzá hátulról és meg sem próbálta leplezni, hogy a korai óra ellenére egyáltalán nem lenne ellenére megismételni az éjszakai előadást. Tony felnyögött – hogy magától a lehetőségtől vagy a vállába mélyedő fogaktól, nem tudta –; összefűzött ujjaik köré forró leheletük égetett pára-vonalakat az üvegre. 

Újabb néhány óra szendergés következett a hálószobában; mire Tony legközelebb felébredt, a nap már magasan járt az égen. Lefőzni a kávét és – kivételesen – elkészíteni a reggelit rutinfeladat volt (elvégre az üres pirítós is reggeli, nem igaz?). Az, hogy Tony gondosan megtörölte a kenyérpirító fényes fémtestét egy konyharuhával, majd szépen, szabályszerűen feltekerte a vezetékét, egyáltalán nem azt a célt hivatott szolgálni, hogy az időt húzza. Nem volt oka megijedni a még mindig a hálószobájában tartózkodó istentől (hacsak nem az állóképességét nézte; Loki képes lett volna órákig kínozni Tonyt, amíg a frusztráció vagy a kielégületlenség le nem csapott volna rá). Felkapta hát a kávésbögréjét és mezítláb visszasétált a szobájáig, a küszöbön azonban megtorpant. Loki hason elterülve aludt, a takaró összegyűrődött a dereka körül, egész hátát szabadon hagyva. Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen vékonynak tűnt, meglepően erős volt – és meglepően nagy helyet foglalt el Tony hatalmas ágyában. Mintha csak király lenne, aki kedvére nyújtózkodhat alattvalója birodalmában. 

Tony egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott saját gondolatain, aztán megrázta a fejét és kiitta az utolsó csöpp koffeint is. Kíváncsisága már sokszor keverte bajba az évek során; valamiért úgy érezte, hogy mostani kalandja sem lesz sétagalopp a kiszámíthatatlan istenség oldalán. Loki a következő pillanatban halkan felsóhajtott és közelebb húzta magához a feje alatt lévő kispárnát. A hátán megnyúló izmok láttán Tony nagyot nyelt. Óhatatlanul tolultak lelki szemei elé a fantáziaképek: Loki, ahogy a hajnali sötétségben fölé borul; Loki, ahogy vágytól csillogó szemekkel tekint le rá, amikor Tony letérdel elé; Loki, ahogy égzendülés és villámok közepette csókolja ki belőle a szuszt is egy épület falának dőlve… Loki mindenütt és mindenhogy. 

Mit is mondanak a kísértésről? Csak úgy lehet tőle megszabadulni, ha megadjuk magunkat neki. 

Tony egy percig még az ajtófélfának támaszkodva nézte az ágyat, aztán elindult felé. A bögrét halk koccanással tette az éjjeli szekrényre, majd leereszkedett a matracra és halált megvető bátorsággal csókot lehelt Loki lapockájára. Ki tudja, talán reggel, ébredéskor – szó szerint – harapós kedvében van. Jobb nem kockáztatni. 

Egyébként is, Tonynak tervei voltak a másikkal. Elvégre rengeteg mindenre volt még kíváncsi.

***


End file.
